


In the kitchen

by Servena



Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “You love him, don’t you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Summerchallenge 2016.

As the kettle starts to whistle, Emma gets up to pour the hot water into the teapot. The rain is still beating on the window outside, but it’s cosy and warm in the small kitchen. Asa is sitting at the small table, red hair dark and wet and dripping on the floor.

“You love him, don’t you?” she asks as she takes two cups out and sets them down on the table.

Asa shifts on the chair and doesn’t answer.

“He doesn’t deserve it”, Emma says softly.

“I know.” There is a bitterness in his words. “I can’t help it.”

Emma casts her eyes down. How could anyone love a cruel person like that? She doesn’t know what to say.

But he must have seen something in her face, because he snaps: “I don’t need your pity!”

The anguish in his voice almost breaks her heart.

When the tea is done, they drink in silence. The sound of the falling rain drowns out the ticking of the kitchen clock and occasionally they can hear Emma’s aunt move around in the bookstore downstairs.

The rain hasn’t eased off by the time Asa gets up to leave.

“Wait”, Emma says. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

She rummages around in the old closet in the hall until she finds an old coat that looks like it can take the heavy rain.

“I can borrow you this”, she says as she steps back into the kitchen. And when he wants to refuse, she snaps: “Just take it!”

She watches him leave from the kitchen window, a dark silhouette on a grey street.

When her aunts comes it, she looks like she wants to say something, but then she just gives Emma a sympathetic smile. “I see you already had tea. But maybe you want to drink a hot cocoa with me?”

Emma sighs and then smiles, too. “I’d love to.”


End file.
